


舔耳朵

by Silly_123



Category: EXO (Band), baekhyun/Kim jong dae 白橙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_123/pseuds/Silly_123
Kudos: 2





	舔耳朵

舔耳朵【白橙】

金钟大没有想过,一个人的耳朵可以敏感到只要被轻柔的鼻息喷洒在耳尖，就能染上滚烫的热流，红了一片。

然而始作俑者只是靠在他身边，侧着头，发丝轻轻刷过脸颊，几缕挂在眉上，眉眼间全是让人让人陷进去的温柔。

不知在耳边说了些什么，弯起了嘴角露出洁白的牙齿，看着慢慢从耳尖蔓延到脖子的红，卞伯贤微微俯身，两片唇瓣就这么叼住了青年柔软的耳垂。

湿润的舌尖触碰着软肉，很轻易的就能感觉到那柔软的细绒毛，带着点瘙痒，舔了舔。

湿热的温度自耳垂传来，掠过时近乎灼人的热度激的让青年颤了一下，反射性的躲开，却被卞伯贤伸手按住后脑。

五指张开嵌入浓密的头发里，气息喷洒在耳上，声音带着刻意的低哑，在他耳边轻喃。

“躲我？嗯？”

最后一个“嗯”，微微上挑的尾音，声音暗哑磁性，莫名的勾人心尖儿。

要是平时，金钟大大概会直接翻个白眼，然近在眼前的这张脸秀气又带着一点色气，一双眼眸漆黑如墨，又仿佛有着点点星光，认真注视着你的样子太过于美好，让深度颜控生不出一丝怼他的心情。

一时间恍了神。

舌尖再度侵占了耳垂，一点一点向上游走，留下一道道湿热却触碰到空气瞬间变成冰凉的水渍，顺着耳蜗绕了一圈，含住耳尖，轻轻吸含。

\- 只想把面前的人揉碎在怀里，哪儿也去不了。

卞伯贤想。

他像是一头隐藏在暗色的野兽，悄声无息的接近了猎物，将它圈住，一点一点的，吞食着。

他看不到自己被欲望逼红的眼角，从内心渗出来的对他的渴望让身体隐隐作痛，却又怕吓到青年，只是小心翼翼的，用温柔蚕噬着他，让他掉进为他所编织的陷阱里。

一步一步。

\- 毫无防备的样子实在是太犯罪了。

低低喘息着，在耳洞边缘的舌尖轻轻伸入，似乎还不够似的越发深入。被舔舐了半天的耳朵现在敏感的不像话，直让金钟大觉得要被触及到那一层耳膜。

那种感觉很奇怪，让人泛起奇异的颤栗，浑身开始止不住的细微颤抖起来，脖子红了一片。

又刺激又可怕。

青年的脑袋此刻是放空的，完全一副任人摆布的样子让他怎么都无法控制住颤抖的身体，那一深一浅一下一下的动作色情又诱惑，闭紧了双眼，紧绷了身体。

喉咙里被压抑着蠢蠢欲动的呻吟，随着动作越发大胆热情，就快要轻哼出声。

身体像是被点了火，那火苗自耳尖强烈蔓延到全身。

那是一种仿佛能灼烧一切的热度。

压抑不住的声音飘了出来。

放过颤抖不已的金钟大，卞伯贤捏着他的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，探着舌尖就这么锁住了他的唇，将所有的声音都吞进肚子里。

他所有的一切都是那么的美好，就连指尖都泛着好看的颜色。

这么好看的他，在今后的时光里，他将会填满他所有的空白空间。

现在、未来。

全部。

【完】


End file.
